


A Free Man

by Ivy_Adair



Series: Tobias and his Stalwart Ghoul Manservant [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal, Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, Fallout Kink Meme, Free Charon, Ghouls, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, consent kink, de-anon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias, the Lone Wanderer, buys Charon's contract from Ahzrukhal and frees him from slavery. Porn with a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Free Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is another kink meme de-anon. People over there seemed to really like this and Tobias, and I admit while Tobias was at first just a throw away character, I've really grown to love this adorkable little pansexual.
> 
> I'm trying to be brave and put my name on my porn and figured I'd start with one of the ones that got a really good response. This version is only edited for the mistakes I picked up as I transferred it over, so there are likely still a ton of them. 
> 
> You can read the original post [here](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=15188947#t15188947).

Tobias stepped into The Ninth Circle with a hankering for a drink and a sack full of caps. It was a quiet bar, with nothing but the sounds of clinking glasses and Galaxy News Radio humming softly out of the radio on the bar. Tobias felt eyes on him as he stepped across the threshold, but that was to be expected when he was the only smoothskin in the entire place. He moseyed up to the bar and perched himself on a stool, looking up at the bartender expectantly.

“Well now, lookee here. We got us a smoothskin that I ain't ever seen before. I'm Ahzrukhal, and this... this is the Ninth Circle. Folks got problems, and I got liquor to sell to 'em... well, liquor and a few other pick me ups. You need anything, you just let me know.”

“Nice place,” Tobias remarked as he looked around. He fished out a handful of caps and let them clatter on to the wooden countertop. “Scotch and water.”

Ahzrukhal smirked and swept the caps off of the counter into his mangled palms.

“Purified water,” the kid added after a moment.

The ghoul made a movement as if pursing his nonexistent lips in annoyance, but said nothing as he poured the kid his drink. While he waited, the Kid turned over his shoulder to study the rest of the bar. The place was two rooms, with the bar in one and the other room filled with tables and chairs. As it was, the place looked like it was built to serve ten times as many guests as there were currently in the bar. A ghoul woman came in and sat down on the stool next to Tobias. He watched as she pulled out some caps and tossed them on the counter before calling out her drink order to Ahzrukhal. She stiffened after a moment and turned to stare at the young vault dweller. He winked at her and flashed her a dashing grin before taking a quick draw on the drink Ahzrukhal had just set before him.

“I’m Tobias,” he said softly. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards as he tried to flash her a flirtatious smile.

The woman groaned and grabbed the beer that had appeared in front of her as she rose to move into the other room. The kid shrugged and turned to watch her leave. As she walked across the room, the door to the bar suddenly opened. In the door way stood the tallest man Tobias had ever seen. The kid couldn’t help but stare as six-foot-seven-inches of ghoul walked across the bar. He licked his lips unconsciously, shifting on the stool as the ghoul rounded the bar to stand next to the flickering terminal sitting on the counter. Tobias’s eyes raked over the ghoul. The man stood a head above Ahzrukhal, in leather armor that looked as if something dark and sticky had dried on it. In spite of that, Tobias felt his heart flutter inside of his chest as he watched the ghoul silently hand Ahzrukhal a bag of caps.

“Good dog,” Ahzrukhal murmured as he opened the bag to inspect its contents.

If the ghoul objected to the name, he gave no indication beyond a single grunt. Without saying a word, he turned and headed for the corner of the bar. Not caring if he was openly staring, Tobias spun his stool around to watch as the ghoul stared straight ahead, his face impassive.

“Who is that?” he asked softly as he turned back towards the bar.

“That's Charon. Let's just say... well, he's a loyal employee. Don't mess with me, and he won't mess with you.”

“He’s your body guard?”

“Body guard, loyal dog; all the same thing, really.”

Tobias’s brow furrowed as he took another sip at his drink. “What do you mean?”

“I hold his contract, which makes me his employer. He will do what I ask when I ask, without question.”

“What, like a slave?”

Ahzrukhal scoffed and launched into a long-winded explanation of exactly how Charon wasn’t really a slave, but Tobias tuned him out. He shifted again as he felt a knot forming in his stomach. They’d been taught about slavery in the vault and even now Tobias could remember the indignation he’d felt as a ten-year-old over the idea of someone owning another person. His thoughts were interrupted when a bar patron walked up to the counter and grabbed Ahzrukhal’s attention. As the bartender was looking away, a second ghoul approached the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, Tobias saw the ghoul lean over the counter and swipe a bottle of whiskey. Ahzrukhal’s head snapped around, his milky eyes somehow full of fire as he fixed the thief with a hard glare.

“Charon, if you please.”

Suddenly, the entire bar seemed to move in slow motion. Tobias spun around to see the ghoul in the corner step forward, lowering his combat shotgun into his hands. The ghoul who stole the whiskey held up his hands in defeat as a deafening crack broke through the stillness of the bar. The thief’s arm exploded into a spray of red before the ghoul collapsed to the ground, screaming. The shotgun was slung back as Charon reached the first ghoul. He grabbed the ghoul by the collar of his shirt and hauled him bodily towards the door; the ghoul’s boots squeaked as only his toes still touched the floor. The door to the bar flung open and the kid watched as Charon recoiled his fist before it shot forward like a cannon. It struck the other ghoul square where his nose had once been before Charon hit him again in the eye. The bodyguard dropped the man to the ground before he hauled his leg back and delivered a brutal kick to the man’s ribs. All the ghoul could do was lie on the dirty marble and writhe in pain. Charon turned on his heel and marched back into the bar to collect the thief before tossing him outside as well. The kid couldn’t help but stare, eyes blown wide from the display of violence. Once the doors shut, muffling the screams of the thief and the soft groaning of his accomplice, Charon retook his spot in the corner of the bar. Tobias remained gawking at the ghoul, unsure of what to think of the display he’d just been a witness to. Charon had never said a word, never uttered a protest or an indignation towards his actions. The man simply stared straight ahead for several moments, until suddenly his gaze flicked towards Tobias. Their eyes locked and Charon flinched as if burned and instantly looked away.

Against his better judgment, Tobias rose and made his way over to the large ghoul. He had to crane his neck to stare up into the ghoul’s marred face. “Hey,” he murmured. “I’m To-”

“Talk to Ahzrukhal.”

“I ju-”

_“Talk to Ahzrukhal”_

The kid nodded and made his way back to the bar. He looked up to see Ahzrukhal watching him, the ghoul’s face twisted into a mockery of snide amusement. “That’s the sort of loyalty I’ve come to enjoy with this little arrangement,” he remarked.

Tobias threw back his glass, wincing a little from the burn running down throat and warming his chest. Letting his eyes drift across Ahzrukhal’s form, memories of the Lincoln memorial and his battle with the slavers infesting the ancient site drifted through his mind. He didn’t stand for that slave bullshit at the Temple of the Union and he certainly wasn’t going to let it stand in Underworld. Tobias knew that one way or another, he had to get Charon’s contract. He straightened his posture, rolled his shoulders back and flashed a smile at Ahzrukhal. Tobias had always been charismatic, the sort of person who would talk people into doing things they’d never once consider without his influence. While he was a lousy shot and certainly couldn’t hack a terminal to save his life, Tobias could charm Talon company mercs right out of their armor. In fact, the hickey hiding underneath the collar of his armored vault suit served as a testament to that claim. Tobias couldn’t help it if he had a thing for tall, muscular warrior men.

“Let’s talk about Charon’s contract.”

. . .

_Ninety-nine… one-hundred… one-hundred-one…_

Charon counted the tiles in the ceiling, ignoring the way the blood drying on his damaged skin itched. He wasn’t under specific orders to stand as still as a statue and stare into nothingness, but he’d learned long ago that any movement was likely to draw Ahzrukhal’s attention and the last thing that Charon wanted was any sort of scrutiny from that bastard. In fact, he preferred to avoid the notice of everyone in Underworld and, he succeeded…most of the time. The smoothskin sitting at the bar had been staring at him for some time and against his better judgment, he’d risked a look. The kid, all shaggy blonde hair and deep brown eyes, gazed over at him in such an open and honest manner. He could feel something deep within him stir, like a long buried beast just awoken from a lifetime’s slumber. Fuzzy, fluffy memories, snippets of images and sounds he couldn’t quite grasp on to floated in his mind from a time before his life was tied to a piece of paper. Pain snapped through him, like his skin had been set on fire. He had winced and ripped his gaze from the curious smoothskin. Then, the kid had approached him. No one approached him, ever. Even the folks of the Underworld knew better than to talk to him. He pushed him away, had to…needed to. The kid’s disappointment read plainly on his face, but it was better that way.

_One-hundred-two…one-hundred-three…one-hundred-four…_

“Hey,” a voice said, just as he’d reached two hundred and thirty-six.

He looked down; it was the kid again with a sly, victorious grin on his face.

_“Talk to-”_

“No, no none of that. I have good news, I’m gettin’ out of here and you’re coming with me.”

“You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal?”

The kid’s tilted his chin up, smile spreading even wider, as if he was more proud of himself than he’d ever been before. “ _Procured_ it, at any rate.”

Charon blinked, but said nothing until the kid sighed and held up the piece of paper as proof. Instantly he felt something inside of him shift, as if something had moved just slightly to the left. “That is good news. Please excuse me for a moment.”

The smoothskin opened his mouth to say something, but Charon just pushed past him. His footsteps across the bar felt lighter; his legs moved less like they were made of lead as he approached Ahzrukhal. He felt the hate simmering within him, but without the contract to temper it, he felt it boil over into rage at long last.

“Ahzrukhal,” he began, securing the barkeeper’s attention. “I understand that I am no longer in your service.”

“That’s right, Charon. Have you come to say goo-”

Before he could finish, Charon leveled his shotgun at his former employer. There was no pain slicing through him, nothing pulling on his chain to keep him in line. Nothing held him back as he squeezed the trigger and there was no stopping the profound sense of satisfaction running through him as he watched Ahzrukhal’s body shred underneath the pellets he’d peppered him with. The bar erupted into screams and Charon’s eyes snapped back to his new employer, both awaiting instruction and curious as to the kid’s reaction. Tobias stood there, mouth agape for a fraction of a moment before his brow furrowed.

“You couldn’t have done that _before_ I paid for my drink?”

“No, I couldn’t,” the ghoul replied simply.

“Yeah, it was a…joke.”

“Very funny.”

The smoothskin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. “All right, you wanna get out of here?”

“I shall follow your lead.”

. . .

Charon was not a talkative man, Tobias quickly learned. Beyond the occasional warning that the area they were in looked dangerous - ‘I don’t like the look of this place’ - Charon had very little to say while they slunk their way through the Metro system. He tried to initiate conversation, but mostly received grunts in return. The taciturn bodyguard also insisted on walking four paces behind him and every effort to get him to walk side by side was met with nothing more than a chuffed ‘no’. His plan was to get the man safely away from the Underworld and the worst of DC before letting him go.

It was dark by the time they left the Metro, so Tobias suggested they hold up in one of the abandoned stores in the nearby area. All Charon said was ‘as you command’ before he opened the door to a dilapidated Cornucopia Fresh Groceries and gestured for the kid to go in first. Tobias sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he went in first. The place was clear, save for a few radroaches, which quickly met their end at the hands of Charon’s shotgun. They set up camp towards the back of the store and rigged some mines by the entrance in case any raiders got the bright idea to look for some trouble. They’d found some candles down one of the store’s aisles and lit a few of them so that they were washed in soft light. As darkness fell further around them, the deafening silence surrounding them proved more than what Tobias could handle. Without something to distract him, he wound up sneaking looks at his traveling companion. The ghoul sat on the dirty floor, his long legs sticking straight out in front of him. He had his shotgun and a cleaning cloth in his palms, his huge hands wiping careful circles into the wooden gun butt. Tobias chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the ghoul’s hands run across the wood. He squirmed in place as his mind placed him underneath Charon’s careful attention. The thought of those rough hands traveling up and down his body made the kid shiver. He knew it was wrong of him to stare at the ghoul, to so openly ogle but God, the man was exactly the type that always seemed to get Tobias in trouble. The kid’s hand shifted upwards, tugging his collar up to hide the healing love bite. Besides, the whole contract thing presented a bit of a challenge when it came to seduction.

“So,” the kid said, desperate to break the silence. “Are you going to tell me about yourself?”

“What is it that you would like to know?”

“Where are you from?” Tobias asked. Charon stopped his ministrations and narrowed his eyes at the kid, causing the kid to throw his hands up in defeat. “Very well. Uhm, do you…want to know anything…about me?”

“Is there something you would like me to know about you?”

The kid bit his lip, looking away as he struggled to come up with something to say, which admittedly didn’t happen too often. As he looked back up, he saw that Charon was staring at him, or more specifically, staring at his mouth. Without thinking, the kid licked his lips and watched as a shudder passed through the ghoul. Interesting. The kid reached into his pocket and pulled out Charon’s contract. When he looked back towards the ghoul he saw that the man’s entire focus was glued to the shabby page. His body was rigid; muscles coiled up like a live wire.

“So, this paper here means that you have to do whatever is ordered of you?”

The ghoul’s eyes remained stuck to the rumpled sheet. “I am honor bound to serve anyone who holds my contract.”

“So, I’m guessing Ahzrukhal asked you to do some nasty shit and that’s why he wound up a puddle on the floor of his bar.”

“Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard.”

“Yeah, no shit. He wanted me to kill someone for your contract.”

Finally, the ghoul’s eyes snapped to his and Tobias felt his heart wobble a little inside of his chest from the force of the look Charon flashed him. “Did you?”

“Of course not,” the kid shook his head. “We’re getting off topic here. What I want to know is, this contract, it basically makes you a slave, yes?”

The ghoul seemed to consider it for a moment, but after a moment he was silent. Whether he didn’t want to answer or was unable to, Tobias understood. “So,” he began again. “What happens if we were to say…tear it up?”

Charon started, his milky eyes wide as if he were truly surprised for the first time in a long while. “I-I do not know,” the stoic ghoul stammered.

“You think you’ll go feral?”

“I do not know,” he repeated. “No one has ever considered destroying my contract. Ahzrukhal talked about canceling it, but that was a clumsy euphemism for killing me.”

“You want to find out?”

The ghoul hesitated, his eyes flicking back towards the piece of paper in the kid’s hand. He put his gun aside and rose to his feet. He held his shotgun towards the kid and when the kid didn’t take it at first, he gave the weapon a little shake in his hand. “Take this. If I go feral, you will have to kill me.”

“D’you really think you’ll be going, ah, feral?”

“I do not know, better to be prepared.”

The kid took the shotgun and Charon made his way to the other side of the store. He stood as far from the kid as the small building would allow and crossed his arms over his chest, steeling himself. The kid put the gun on the counter next to him and took the paper in two hands. “On three; one…two…three.”

. . .

The smoothskin hit ‘three’ and Charon watched as the paper, his lifeline tore into two pieces. If he was honest with himself, he expected that he’d go feral. The paper served as his last remnant tying him to the living world, or so he thought. Instead, he felt something snap inside him; like a dog finally torn free of its leash. All he could do was stand there, stupidly as two hundred years of memories came rushing towards him. It was impossible to remember everything; all he could do was grab at little bits and pieces as they flowed by.

“Charon?” Tobias asked hesitantly.

“I’m fine, smoothskin,” Charon said, the words flowing easier from his mouth. Before, speaking had felt like he had to grind out each word. Now the words glided from his mouth with the ease of a swift current. He looked up and saw the kid move in the candlelight, his blonde hair glittering. He’d wondered how he would feel about the kid after the contract was gone. Would he hate him, want to kill him the same way he’d killed Ahzrukhal? No, in fact, he felt good towards the kid. Slaves were a valuable commodity, and he was vain enough to know that his combat services were highly prized. Tobias had given up a serious advantage in order to do an act of kindness towards a _ghoul_. Either the smoothskin was crazy or the last good person left in the wastes.

“Good thing,” the vaultie replied. “I’m a terrible shot.”

“It’s a _shotgun_.”

“Yeah, I’d still find a way to miss, trust me.”

Charon made his way back to their little camp and retook his position on the floor. “How did you get my contract?”

Tobias grinned, running a hand through his hair. Charon wasn’t ready for the flush of heat that seared through his body, though he should have been. After all, he’d spend the entire day staring at the kid’s ass. “I can be very persuasive.”

Charon snorted as Tobias joined him on the floor. The kid stared intently into his Pip-Boy, nimble fingers flying across buttons. Charon tried to go back to cleaning his gun, but found that he couldn’t help but steal small glances at the former-vault-dweller. He was young, but when you’re over two hundred years old everyone is, and handsome. The most striking feature, he noted, was his companion’s lips. They were lush, full and made for the bedroom, watching Tobias purse them and chew the soft flesh was enough to drive anyone to ruin. Maybe it was a ghoul thing, the lips were often the first things to go in the ghoulification process. If the smoothskin had turned on the charm, it was no wonder Ahzrukhal gave up the contract. His former employer turned his head, catching Charon staring at him. Their eyes locked and Charon felt his pulse beat a little fasted as the corner of the kid’s mouth tugged upwards in a sly grin. 

“So, what’s the first thing you’re going to do as a free man?”

“I don’t know,” the ghoul admitted. Such thoughts had never been allowed before and for the first time, Charon felt as if a world of infinite possibilities was laid out before him.

“How about me?”

. . .

“How about me?” he asked, flashing Charon his most seductive smile. When Charon stared at him, the remnants of his brow furrowing in confusion, the kid added: “your choice, of course. Just think of it as your first consensual fuck in…how long have you been kicking around? Since before the war?”

“I’m not human; you would wish to,” Charon hesitated, gesturing vaguely in the air. “With a ghoul?”

“Well, I like ‘em tall and strong and tough. Ghoul, human, that part doesn’t matter as much.” Tobias shrugged, “hey, its your choice. You can consent now, which I like; consent is sexy.”

The kid licked his lips deliberately and felt a small stab of triumph as he watched another shudder run through his companion. Finally, Tobias added: “Why don’t you think about it. If I’m not your type, no sweat.”

When Charon still said nothing, only stared off into space, Tobias shrugged and left the ghoul behind while he searched the aisles for food. The first aisle he went down was apparently stocked for pet care and while there were several cans of dog food left, he wasn’t sure that they were quite that desperate yet. The next aisle over had hair care products, which only served to wistfully remind him of his childhood inside the vault and his youthful dalliances with Butch DeLoria, once they had grown up enough to realize that punching each other wasn’t nearly as much fun as sneaking off to fuck in the darker corners of the vault, that is. Finally, the third aisle down, he found success in the form of canned goods. He swept several cans of Pork’n’Beans off the counter and into the small grocery store basket he’d procured from the cash register. As he bent over to pick up some cans of fruit from the bottom shelf, he felt something come up the aisle to stand behind him. As he tried to straighten up, a heavy hand came to rest delicately on his back.

Tobias shivered as the hand began to rub small, careful circles along the line of his spine. A second hand curled around his hip as he felt something hard press into his backside.

“Did you mean it?” a low voice rasped. “About fucking you?”

“Y-yes,” the kid whispered as he unconsciously shifted against Charon and shivered as he felt the weight of the man’s erection press further into his soft flesh.

An arm wrapped around his chest and hauled the kid backwards. A gasp escaped his parted lips as he felt the heavy warmth of the ghoul wrap around his body. Charon enveloped him; the hand at his hip slid across his stomach and Tobias couldn’t help but groan softly from the teasing touch.

“Last chance,” the gravelly voice murmured in his ear.

“Please,” the kid gasped as he wriggled his backside against Charon’s hips. 

There was a soft, scraping chuckle in his ear before he felt something hot and wet grasp his earlobe. Teeth pressed into the soft flesh of his lobe, just enough to be noticed. Tobias grunted, his body shuddering roughly, but Charon’s strong arms held him firmly in place. The kid could do nothing but rest his hands on the rough arm holding his chest and dig his nails into the marred flesh of the ghoul’s limb. Charon tugged on his earlobe as his hand slid down Tobias’ stomach to palm his erection. The kid cried out a little from the sudden sensory overload and was rewarded with another chuckle. The ghoul peppered the side of his neck with soft bites, just enough to nip at the flesh and leave it tender. If the ghoul noted the hickey on the kid’s neck, he said nothing. Charon let go of the kid log enough to reach up and slide the zipper of the armored vault suit all the way down. In a flash, Charon has the vault suit pulled down around the kid’s waist, low enough to clearly see the bulge in the kid’s pants but not enough to free his cock. Charon’s strong arms wrapped around Tobias again, hauling him back into the ghoul’s barrel chest. Tobias couldn’t help but whimper as the ghoul’s rough hand slid over his chest and lightly scratched one of his nipples with a thumbnail.

“Charon,” he whispered reverently.

The ghoul chuckled and pressed a kiss into the side of Tobias’ neck. His hand traveled further south, cupping the kid’s soft belly and drawing large shapes across the ticklish skin with a single finger. Tobias groaned, his head falling back into Charon’s shoulder as his hips continued to writhe and squirm against the ghoul’s static body. Fingers drifted just below the kid’s waistline, teasing at the base of Tobias’s cock. The kid whimpered again, hips bucking and cock straining against the restrictive suit.

“What do you want?”

“You, fuck,” Tobias groaned. “Touch me, please. I can’t take it anymore.”

Charon chuckled and tugged the suit all the way down, watching as Tobias’ cock sprung forth. The kid sighed, finding short-lived relief in feeling the open air on his aching erection. It’s short lived as the ghoul reached down and dragged a thick finger down the side of his cock, and lightly swirled the bead of moisture that was rapidly growing on the tip. Tobias cursed, shuddering again as Charon spat into his palm and gave the kid’s dick a quick pump. The roughness of Charon’s skin against his sensitive skin was more sensation than Tobias had ever experienced. Even if this just ended with them jerking each other off, it was already better than any of the late night fucks he’d gotten in the vault.

“Let me touch you, please,” the kid begged.

Defiantly, Charon gave him another quick pump on his cock and licked a stripe across the Tobias’s neck before releasing him from his hold. In an instant, the kid whirled around and threw his arms around Charon’s neck. Their mouths collided forcefully, teeth bashing together, though neither man cared. Tobias’s lips slid against Charon’s mouth, tongues intertwining and massaging each other and it was Charon’s turn to shudder as Tobias pressed his hand between their bodies and cupped Charon’s cock through his armor. Tobias broke away as he gently squeezed Charon’s erection. The ghoul had to be huge and the thought of that sent another wave of tingles through his charged body. With nimble fingers, Tobias unfastened the buckles of Charon’s armor and gently eased the man of out his trappings. His lips tugged upward as he let his fingers drift down the ghoul’s patchwork body. His skin was just as firm and unyielding as Tobias’s, but felt different under his touch; the flesh more like scar tissue than anything else. Judging be the way the ghoul’s head fell back as Tobias leaned forward to gently lap at the man’s exposed nipple, his skin was just as sensitive as a human’s. 

Soft fingertips dragged down the man’s expansive chest, down his taut stomach and wrapped around his impressive erection. Tobias ran his fingers up and down Charon’s cock, light teasing touches as he leaned forward to capture the ghoul’s mouth again. When they broke apart again, Tobias flashed Charon his sly grin and dropped to his knees. He took the ghoul’s cock in his hands and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the tip. Then, all at once, he opened his mouth and plunged Charon inside. The ghoul’s head flew back, snarling and hissing from the sudden wet heat. His hands tangled in Tobias’s hair, gripping the soft blonde tresses as he fought back the urge to fuck the kid’s mouth. The kid swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling out completely; he lifted Charon’s dig and licked a strip down the underside of Charon’s cock, causing the ghoul to erupt in a series of hissed expletives. Tobias sucked the tip back into his mouth, pressing his lips into Charon’s sensitive skin and sucking gently. He bobbed up and down on his dick before pulling out again, much to Charon’s chagrin. The ghoul cursed again as Tobias opened his mouth and slapped Charon’s cock against his tongue, teasingly.

Unable to take anymore, Charon got to his knees in front of Tobias and cupped the man’s jaw in his hands, kissing him roughly. Their tongues tangling again, Charon’s hands slid up the kid’s thighs before he gripped the Tobias’s backside roughly and hauled the kid into his lap. Tobias groaned and wrapped his arms around Charon’s neck, fingers playing with the remnants of the ghoul’s red hair.

Charon gripped the kid’s ass, giving his cheeks a rough squeeze. “I’ve been staring at this all day,” the ghoul said as he gave the kid’s flesh a soft slap.

Tobias whimpered against the side of Charon’s neck: “if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to lose it.”

“You got anything we can use?”

“In my bag,” the kid whispered.

Tobias moved to get off of Charon, but to his surprise, the ghoul slid his arms around his waist and lifted him as Charon rose to his feet. The kid squealed a little from surprise, but quickly wrapped his legs around Charon and gripped his neck tightly as he the ghoul shuffled over to their belongings. Charon grabbed the kids bag before easing the both of them back to the ground. He pulled it next to them and released his grip around the kid enough so that Tobias could lean off to the left and flip the flap of the canvas knapsack open. He rummaged through it for a moment before returning triumphantly with a metal tube.

“I like to be prepared,” Tobias explained as he shoved the tube into Charon’s waiting hands.

Once he’d uncapped it and squeezed a generous amount of it on to his finger, Charon leaned forward to nibble the kid’s neck as his hand snaked around to the vaultie’s backside. Tobias hissed as Charon pressed a slick finger against his nether entrance. Charon rubbed gentle circles into the kid’s spine with this other hand as he pressed his finger firmly against the kid’s tight ring. As his finger pushed past the first bit of resistance, Tobias hissed and bucked a little against Charon. Slowly Charon pumped his finger in and out of the kid, each time pressing just a little further until finally he was knuckle-deep. He withdrew his hand and squeezed more of the lubrication on to his fingers and his other hand. As he gently let a second finger join in, he gripped the kid’s cock in his free hand and let his slick hand slide up and down the kid’s erection. Tobias moaned, head falling back as the sensations overpowered him. He barely noticed when Charon added a third finger and began to pump his digits in and out of the kid. Charon brushed against that sensitive little bundle deep inside the kid as he began to twist his fingers, trying to open the kid up for him. He cried out in spite of himself as explosions the size of megaton’s bomb exploded in his mind. His cock twitched, begging for release.

“Charon, please.”

Pulling his fingers out with a soft pop, Charon pressed his mouth against Tobias’s soft lips as he lifted the kid off of his lap and gently eased him down so his back was pressed into the floor. He took the kids legs and practically folded Tobias in half as he settled himself below him. The kid’s eyes were half-lidded as Charon gripped his aching cock and pressed it against the kid. Both of them groaned loudly as Charon began to ease inside. Charon set the kid’s legs on his shoulders and gripped Tobias by his hips as he pushed a little further in.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Tobias hissed, causing Charon to pause and wait.

After a moment he eased just a little bit more in, again and again until he fully sheathed inside Tobias. He sat there and Tobias knew it was taking every ounce of Charon’s self-control to keep from snapping and just fucking him stupid. But the seconds dragged on between them and the wonderful stretching burn had eased and now all Tobias wanted was for Charon to get on with it.

“If you don’t start fucking me, I will _kill_ you.”

Charon chuckled as he began to move, pumping his hips against the kid. The kid moaned as his hands struggled to find something to grip on to, pleasure rocking through his body like lighting. The ghoul’s hands were gripping bruises into the soft flesh of his hips, but Tobias cared little as long as Charon was fucking him so well. Their pace quickened and Charon finally leaned over Tobias, supporting his weight on his palms as his hips snapped and he thrust faster and faster into the kid.

“Fuck!” Tobias cried out as Charon’s cock brushed against that little bundle again and again.

He felt himself building and he reached down between their bodies to grip his cock. He tugged himself in time with each thrust, his eyes slamming shut as his mouth opened to scream from the intense, tingling pleasure that sliced through his body. He was so close; he kept pumping and pumping until he felt something wet against his nipple. Charon’s hot tongue sliding against the tiny bud on his chest was enough as he felt himself topple over the edge. Tobias cried out Charon’s name as he came in thick spurts in the space between their bodies. Charon groaned, thrusting deeper and faster. The ghoul shook and thrust one last time before he spilled deep inside the kid. After a second, Charon collapsed against the kid and pressed another kiss into the Tobias’s soft lips. Both of them panted heavily as Charon rolled off of the kid and let his head fall back into the floor with a thunk. Their chests rose and fell rapidly, but neither of them spoke as they caught their breath.

Once their breaths returned and the sweat began to dry in the open air of the grocery store, Charon rolled his head to look at Tobias. “So, where are we headed anyway?”

Tobias flashed Charon a grin, “you gonna stick with me? You don’t have to y’know. You’re a free man now. You can go where ever you choose.”

Charon didn’t quite smile, but Tobias could see a little softness appearing around the edges of the ghoul’s face, as if he was pleased with himself. “I choose to remain with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Come find me on tumblr at <http://dear-miss-adair.tumblr.com> where I post Dragon Age, Fallout and where I whine about things.


End file.
